The Demise of the Dark Arts
by srobe175
Summary: Harry Potter is killed whilst protecting the muggle Prime Minister, but is he really dead?


Ginny sat and thought, she didn't do much else of late, just sit and think. _How long had it been_ she thought. _Had it really been a year to the day_. Apart from sitting and thinking Ginny also cried, for the past few weeks she had been refusing meals and she looked worse and worse every time Mr and Mrs Weasley saw her. She kept to her room, that in fact she was currently in, sitting and thinking.

Clothes lay jumbled on the floor, everything from socks to old sweaters. The room was still its vibrant colours but everything seemed messier, and somehow the room seemed gloomier than ever. She had clung, for the past year to the hope of a rescue, but none of which came about, there was still no word, and that was what frightened her. That she must come to the conclusion soon that Harry was never coming back.

As this thought occurred Ginny had flashes of Hogwarts, and happy afternoons spent with Harry around Hogwarts. This made her feel, if possible, sadder than she already was. She blinked her eyes rapidly to attempt to stem the tears.

Suddenly there was a soft wrap on the door.

"Just a minute" she called out wiping the tears from her face. "Come in"

It was Hermione and Ron. Both seemed pleasant and calm which only angered Ginny _how could they be came_ she said to herself

"Hey Gin" said Ron who sat on the end of Ginny's bed soon followed by Hermione.

"Hey" replied Ginny somewhat lamely

"I'm gonna give you the same advice I gave you years ago Ginny" Hermione paused "Don't get mad but, you…"

"You need to move on" interrupted Ron. Ginny opened her mouth in fury ready to protest but Ron interjected "Ginny, I miss Harry, every, single, day, not a day goes by where I don't remember the man he was. You know as well as I do that Harry couldn't stand by and watch people get hurt. It's what made Harry, well, Harry. You should be proud, I know I am, Harry saved countless lives, he's a hero, well, I guess he's always been a hero. But my point is Ginny, Harry wouldn't want you to dwell on the past, he would want you to move on, and he died bravely and you should be proud of the man he was, rather than skulking up here all day."

Ginny wanted to hit Ron "He could still be alive" she said through gritted teeth "How could you just give up on Harry like that? After what he's been through"

Ron and Hermione looked almost pityingly at Ginny "I know how you feel Ginny" said Hermione "You loved him, and you got one year, only one year with him when we all know it should have been a lifetime. Harry loved you back, he loved you Ginny, and sometimes the hardest thing to do when you're in love is to let go. But you need to let go Ginny. I miss Harry as well, it doesn't feel" Hermione searched for her word "right without him" she finished

Ginny felt almost defeated and her voice was now embedded with only a portion of the pain that she felt in her heart. "I can't let go" she said blinking back tears "I waited for 6 years for him to notice me, and all we got was a year" she hid her face from Ron and Hermione. Hermione patted her on the back and the two of them left the room.

Ginny though back to the last time she had spoken to a coherent Harry and she was ashamed, she had shouted a lot and said things that she truly didn't mean.

_They were standing in the kitchen of the Burrow saying their goodbyes. Harry had come over for lunch and to spend time with Ginny. But today Ginny was definitely not in the mood for such happiness to exist._

"_Ginny" said Harry tentatively hoisting his Mokeskin pouch which Hermione had put an undetectable extension charm on. "I think we should go on a holiday, just the two of us"_

_Ginny looked scornfully at him before retorting rather louder than she need to "Why?"_

"_Just to get away" said Harry shrugging_

"_Yeah" retorted Ginny "Just run away from all your problems Harry, just like you've always done"_

"_What?" replied Harry very confused and a little insulted_

_Ginny felt so angry, her anger that she had been bottling up for days seemed to burst_

"_IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT, FRED, REMUS, TONKS AND COLIN. ALL YOU GODDAMN FAULT" Her last sentence was punctuated by one punch to Harry's chest per word. Her voice changed, it was now quietly dangerous "If you had just been man enough to face him, we'd, we'd" she choked "we'd still have Fred"_

_Harry looked at her in something that could have passed as disgust._

"_You've changed" he said finally after an awkward silence "And not for the better" He began to walk out._

"_That's right Harry, you're walking away, again, you cowardly bastard" Ginny shouted after him_

_Harry turned to face her, he didn't look angry and his voice was deadly calm "You're right, it id MY fault" he emphasised 'my' above all in the sentence "Goodbye Ginny" Harry said and he turned out of the kitchen and disapperated at the apparition boundary._

The next time she had seen Harry he was bleeding profusely and had holes riddling his chest. She let the tears roll down now remembering his last words.

"You're…so…beautiful" he had managed to choke out before his body became still and limp.

Her world had been torn apart, Harry Potter was dead.


End file.
